The present invention relates to a molding arrangement for creating a recess when casting a part, in particular a building ceiling to be made from in-situ concrete, for connecting a particularly rod-shaped tensile reinforcement element to the building part.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a part for thermal insulation between two building parts.
And finally the present invention relates to a method for connecting a reinforcement element to a building part, particularly a building ceiling to be made from on-site concrete.
In the field of above-ground construction it regularly occurs that a part, particularly cast in-situ from concrete such as a building ceiling or the like, is to be connected to another element, such as particularly a projecting part in the form of balconies, porches, etc., and here a first approach provides particularly to provide a number of bores into the cast part and subsequently to anchor the respective element in said bores. This method has proven, on the one hand, to be relatively expensive, particularly because the reinforcement elements of these parts must simultaneously be inserted in several bores.
Another approach provides suitably positioning the rod-shaped tensile reinforcement element to the building part already prior to casting the building part and then at least partially casting it together therewith during the production of the building part. This method allows the compensation of higher tensile forces, however here regularly a projection of at least portions of the respective tensile reinforcement element occurs, when the respective elements are provided for example at an outside of the building, thus considerably aggravating the erection of scaffolding, in particular, and sometimes even preventing it, for example in case of tight spatial conditions at the construction site.
Therefore there is a need for a solution that allows the subsequent fastening of tensile reinforcement elements, i.e. after the completion of the building part, without here the insertion of bores into the building part being necessary and/or without showing any projections in reference to the building part.